Creando Amores Falsos
by UsukEren
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un joven simple en una vida aburrida y monótona pero... un numero equivocado cambio su vida; un funeral al que debía asistir por curiosidad y tal vez conocer a alguien especial pero no contaba con que este suceso se saldría de sus manos cayendo en lo bajo y cruel que puede ser el mundo al jugar con simples cosas aparentadas ( asco de sumary lo se )


**Creando amores falsos (USUK)**

Arthur kirkland es un joven apuesto y muy deseado… sin embargo no tenía niel mas mínimo interés en alguien en particular y eso se notaba mucho pues prefería la compañía de una taza de té humeante acompañado de un rico scond.  
Así era Arthur ni mas ni menos una persona X con una vida X y no lo podía negar.  
Arthur en un acto aburrido decidió ir a dar un paseo por las calles húmedas y con ligera neblina de Inglaterra en Londres, nada parecía anormal, es decir típicas escenas de gente subiendo al subterráneo o hablando por celular mientras que con la otra mano sostienen un café. O té de algún establecimiento.  
Hartó de aquella escena llena de color gris decidió volver a casa, cosa que le tomo unos cuantos minutos.  
Cuando llego a casa dejó su saco color negro sobre el sofá desabrocho la playera blanca y tomó un libro de William Shakespeare que por alguna razón le recordaba a su idiota hermano mayor Scott.  
Una taza de té a un costado reposando en una mesita de noche, una tenue luz que iluminaba aquel cuatro y el sonido de un reloj que anunciaba cada segundo que pasaba era lo único que se podía ver ahí dentro.  
Página tras página pasaban sin novedades y el tiempo se revolcaba en el lodo de lo monótono que era.  
el teléfono sonó rompiendo cualquier signo de silencio en la habitación.  
[Ignóralo…da igual si es importante llamaran más tarde ]

-debes ignorarlo bloody hell- dijo arto Arthur poniéndose de pie para que en pasos lentísimos se alejó de la sala muy fastidiado.  
La oscuridad inundó toda la habitación del pelirrubio pero nada parecía cambiarlo de opinión para mover su trasero al interruptor.  
Observándose a si mismo con una cruel sonrisa frente a un espejo del baño algo viejo y con varios rayones no dejaba de recordar por que su idiota hermano le quitó lo poco que el anhelaba.  
FLASHBACK:  
-te lo repitió idiota conejo ya que tu cerebro no carbura ni relaciona… Glen me ama y a ti solo te hablo por simple lástima.  
-mentira… el no es como tu, el tiene aunque sea una pisca de bondad y eso te duele  
-te recomiendo que te largas y te cuelgues de un puente… así tal vez la televisora te haga una reseña  
-me da igual Scott… solo recuerda que la vida se cobra caro y duele..  
END FLASHBACK  
Arthur abrió la regadera que se encontraba a un costado, cerro la cortina y dejó caer su cuerpo en la tina llena de agua que aún estaba templada.  
Llegó la hora mas cruel para Arthur… la hora de dormir y es que cada segundo que pasaba a partir de la tarde llegaba al punto de recordar sus besos y esas caricias que lo hacia enloquecer, su cuerpo húmedo por el esfuerzo erizaba su piel blanca.  
Un ruido estresante quebró aquellos recuerdos bañados de dulce miel y sufrimiento [ring ring ring ] nuevamente ese sonido …  
Sin mas se levantó y pasando por un pasillo lleno de desinterés cogió con una mano el teléfono y con una voz rasposa se apresuró a contestar -diga..- se oyó decir, una voz femenina habló al otro lado de la línea -Francis intenté localizarte antes pero no tuve suerte … el funeral será en sloane street… -  
-disculpa.. pero yo- se apresuró a decir el pelirrubio pero la voz femenina interrumpió -no te preocupes te apoyare en lo que sea… hasta entonces - la línea se corto dejándolo con muchas dudas.  
Acaso debía ignorar la llamada… no, de seguro lo joderian pues ya conocen su teléfono. Pero entonces hacer caso o no al destino incierto de su cruel vida llena de odio y rencores sepultados en un ataúd de recuerdos ?

NA: ESTE ES UN FIC QUE TENIA PENDIENTE Y QUE POR UNAS COSAS DEBIA DE TERMINARLO ASI QUE EN LUGAR DE TENERLO EN TUMBRL LO PUSE AQUÍ

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE

HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI NADA DE ELLO

ADVERTENCIAS: LIME MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE Y ES AU.

PAREJA USUK ( ALFRED F. JONES X ARTHUR KIRKLAND)


End file.
